Unexpected Love
by jakeslover
Summary: *FINISHED* (original title: 'Paranormal Love') Cam likes Gwen, Gwen likes Cam... who's gonna do the first step? Also, Gwen's twin (that nobody knows about), turns up at HHW... Plz review!
1. Prologue

Cam Dunleavey was laying on his bed. He was thinking, something that was succeeding to do even if the latest CD of Scrap Heap, his favorite band, was playing really loud. Right after school, he had left his two best friends, Zack Greenburg and Spencer Sharpe, at the school's door and had walked to his house where he had went immediately to his room. He had rapidly did his homework, went supper and returned to his room, his den since he was little.  
  
Cam was thinking about Gwen Killerby, one of his friends, the only girl of the school where he was going. She was the only girl because his father was the principal of the school. Cam was in love with Gwen since about 6 months, and although that Spence and Zack were probably knowing about that, nobody knew it. That was beginning to bother him. He didn't know what to do, all he wanted was to tell his love to Gwen, but the fear to be rejected was stopping him. Cam was one of the most popular students of Horace-Hyde-White school and if Gwen rejected him, he'll be probably ridiculed, like if he had on his forehead a label on which it'll be written : " Was rejected by the only girl of his school ". He was passing his day as thinking about the good and the bad advantages of telling Gwen. He was really desperate and he couldn't ask any help from Zack or Spence. Spence has never have a girlfriend, and Zack wasn't very good in relationships.  
  
Cam sighed. He was passing his time by deny his love for Gwen, although it was sometimes obvious. He was only seeing the girl hugging another boys or talking to a boy and he was becoming really jealous. It had been worst the day where the boy in question was Zack. He had almost break his friendship with him, because he wouldn't believe that his best friend had dare hugging the girl of his dreams. But it was Gwen who hugged Zack, and it was because he had helped her to repair her bridge, a school work that she has to present to her teacher before the end of classes.   
  
Cam looked at his clock. The big red numbers was showing almost 10 p.m. He decided to get some sleep. He stopped his stereo, turned off the light, took off his clothes (AN : Sorry girls, but Cam is sleeping in boxers!) and went to bed. It took time before he was finally asleep, because he was continually tossing and turning in his bed. 


	2. Part 1

Zack Greenburg had just put his backpack and his coat in his locker and was trying to take his Math binder when Spencer Sharpe, one of his best friends, arrived. He stopped near his friend but didn't do a move to help him.   
- Zack File number 0126-Locker in anger. The subject Zack Greenburg have difficulties to take off a... (he looked in Zack's locker) binder of his locker.   
- Spence!, Zack exclaimed, discouraged. It's not paranormal, my binder is trapped! It's not too hard for you to help me?   
- Sorry, I've done my good deed of the week. And, if your binder is trapped, it's because your locker is... (two books fell on the head of Zack, who was still trying to get out his binder) a real mess.   
- Ouch!, Zack said as he rubbed his head. Ah... I give up.   
- And what are going to tell Mr Killerby? "Sorry, sir, but my binder is trapped in my locker and my homework is inside it."?   
- What? Which homework? Damn it!   
- You didn't do your homework? Ha, ha, ha!, Spence laughed.   
- Ok, kids, what's going on again?, Cam asked as he arrived near his friends.   
- My binder is trapped in my locker and I didn't do my homework!, Zack complained with a baby voice.   
- And I'm convinced that it's again one of your paranormal things, Zack, Spence claimed.   
- Move up, amateurs, Cam said while approaching Zack's locker. What binder is trapped?   
- The big blue, the Math one, Zack answered.   
Cam saw it immediately, take it with one hand and took it out. He handed it to Zack, but took off a sheet of paper from it before.   
- Your binder, and your homework!, Cam announced, You did it, finally!   
- Zack, you're really disorganised, Spence exclaimed.   
At this moment, Vernon Manteuffel, their enemy and the corridor's supervisor, appeared near them.   
- What are you doing, you three?, he asked. (He looked inside Zack's locker). This time, I got you, Greenburg!, he exclaimed triomphaly. Your locker is so messy that it'll be taking all your life for cleaning it up!, he added as he wrote something in his notepad. It vault at least one month of detention!   
Zack closed his locker's door. Cam, Spence and him, tired of Vernon's attitude, decided in one look to go at another place.   
- It's weird, the air don't smell good, here!, Zack said. Come on, he added to his two friends, we're going outside!   
When he passed in front of Vernon, Cam ripped off the page of his notepad, teared it up and let the pieces of paper fall all over Vernon. Then, he walked away with Zack and Spence, laughing.   
- See ya later, Verminator!  
  
@@@  
  
~Later that day...~   
  
As Cam and Zack were making a fool of themselves in front of Spence's camera, Gwen Killerby stormed in the room.   
- What are you doing this time, guys?, she asked.   
- Cut!, Spence shouted, stopping his camera.   
- It's a study of Spence, Cam answered.   
- On the effects of the cafeteria's food on the school's students, Zack added. But we're only faking.   
- It's because Spencer wants vegetarian meals in the cafeteria's menu, Cam said.   
- Very interesting, Gwen said. But you don't have anything else more intelligent to do?   
- Hey! It's extremely scientific, what we are doing!, Spence protested.   
- What YOU are doing, Cam corrected. (He turned towards Gwen) Why are you here?   
- Oh, yeah, Gwen replied. With Spencer's stupidities, I almost forgot. I need the help of one of you.   
- Why?, Zack asked.   
- I want to move some furniture in my room, but I have few who are too heavy for me. And my dad is busy, he can't help me, so...   
- Why not Cam?, Spence cut.   
- Why me?, Cam asked.   
- I'm sorry, but you're not a great actor, Spence explained, hiding a laugh.   
- Ok!, Cam sighed. But, at least, it permitted me to unwind a bit!   
And he left the room behind Gwen. 


	3. Part 2

- Push again a bit... again... again... perfect!, Gwen said as Cam pushed the little sofa against the wall, under the window.  
Red of efforts, the young boy collapsed on the sofa and closed his eyes.   
- Hey, lazy! It's not finished yet!   
- WHAT?, Cam exclaimed while opening his eyes.   
- Yup. We have the screen to replace.   
- Ahhh...! You can't do this alone?   
- No, it's too heavy.   
- Fine, Cam said as he got up.   
He took a side of the screen, Gwen took the other and they moved it.  
- Ok! Here!, Gwen exclaimed as she let go of her side of the screen.   
The sudden imbalance made Cam letting go of his took and the screen's foot fell on Cam's foot.   
- Ouch!, Cam exclaimed as he took his foot with his two hands.   
He jumped on one foot until he reached the sofa where he sat down.   
- Are you ok?, Gwen asked, approaching him.   
- Yeah, Cam growled.   
- Can you walk?   
- I think I can.   
Cam got up and walked around the room.   
- That's ok. It hurts a bit, but I have just to don't put my weight on my foot and it'll be correct.   
He looked at his watch.   
- Ok, I gotta go, class start in two minutes. See ya in French class!   
Cam opened the door and was about to left the room when Gwen called him:   
- Cam?   
- Yeah?   
Gwen smiled at him.   
- Thanks for your help.   
- Oh, it was nothing.   
Cam smiled at his turn to his friend and left. When he was out, Gwen fell on her bed.   
- Damn!   
What she wanted to say to Cam was more than a simple "Thanks". She wanted to admit to him the love that she felt for him. She wasn't able to keep this secret that only Sarah, Zack's girlfriend, knew. Gwen sighed. She changed her mind at the last second, once again.   
  
Dring! The bell rang, taking her back to reality. Gwen took her books and went to her class.   
  
@@@  
  
It was the last period before the end of class, so Zack, Cam and Spence left immediately when the bell rang. They made only a short stop to their lockers to put in it their books, put few ones in their backpacks and take their coats. The three boys left the school and walked away in the park's direction.   
- Hey, Cam, what's going on? You're limping!, Zack noticed.   
- Oh, this? Gwen's screen fell on my foot this afternoon.   
- You love her, don't you?, Spencer asked.   
- The screen? It's pretty, it have great colours..., Cam began stupidly.  
- No, stupid! Gwen!, Spence said.   
- Why are you saying this?, Cam asked, blushing violently and avoiding his friends' looks.   
- Stop lying to us, Cameron! We can see it in your eyes! Each time you see her, your expression change! And why are you blushing, suddenly?   
- I... I...   
Cam felt suddenly tired. Tired of keeping this for him.   
- Yeah, you're right, he said.   
- I knew it!, Spence said.  
- And I think she's not insensible to your charm, Zack claimed.   
- How can you say a such thing?, Cam asked. She talked to you?   
- No, but I have a great sense of observation...   
A glimmer of hope appeared to Cam.   
- So, you think that I can have a chance?   
Zack and Spence nodded.   
- Go talk to her, Zack advised. If I wasn't went talk to Sarah, she probably didn't become my girlfriend.   
Cam had a moment of hesitation.   
- Right, then. Tomorrow, I'll go talking to her.   
- Great!, Spence said.   
They arrived soon at Cam's house. When he went inside his house, Zack and Spence walked away.   
- I hope that he'll don't change his mind, Zack said. I can't stand here and watch them hurting each other by keeping it for themselves anymore.   
- Me too. But I think Cam isn't a boy who change his mind easily.   
- Luckily, Zack said. 


	4. Part 3

As soon he pronounced the words "Right, then", Cam regretted his words. In spite of his friends' assurance, the fear of being rejected by Gwen was still here.  
  
The next morning, Cam woke up really tired. He had did nightmares all night long. Then he was on the school's road, visions of his last bad dream were still engraved in his mind.   
"- Gwen, can I talk to you?, he said, approaching the girl.  
- Yeah, Gwen replied, intrigued.  
- I have something to tell you. Something hard to say. But I can't keep this for me anymore. Gwen, I… I… I love you, Cam said, looking at the ground, expecting Gwen's reaction.  
As only answer, Gwen laughed, laughed and laughed…"  
At this moment, Cam had wake up, a cold sweat running down his back. After it, he couldn't return to sleep.  
  
Cam sighed. One thing was good in that. It was the fact that he was still decided to tell Gwen about how he felt about her. "If she don't share my feelings, I'll be okay with that, I'll get over it. If she share them, then I'll be happy. That's all. At least, I'll had admitted what I wanted to tell her…", he muttered to himself.  
  
Cam walked to the school daydreaming, his feet guiding him. He realised that he was arrived when he bumped into Spence.  
- Hey, Cam! Look at where you're going!  
- Sorry, Spence. I was daydreaming.  
- Anxious, huh?, his friend asked.  
- A lot! I did nightmares all night long!  
- Hey! It's Romeo!, Zack exclaimed, joining them. Where's Juliet?   
- I don't know. And I don't want to tell her now. At lunchtime.  
- Why does at lunchtime?  
- Because I'm going to have more time to speak to her and my humiliation won't lasted too long. And I know a good school just outside the town…  
- Cam!, Zack and Spence shouted.  
Cam looked at them, stunned.  
- It won't be so bad, Zack added softly.  
- Nobody's gonna laugh at you!, Spence said. Ok, maybe Vermin and the Brookes brothers, but they're jeks!  
- Even Gwen is too kind to laugh at you!, Zack claimed.  
Cam let go a sigh and sat on a bench.  
- You both are sure of what you are saying, huh?, he asked.  
They nodded.  
- I think you're right. I'm paranoid, I'm worrying for nothing.  
- Hey! Class is starting in less that 5 minutes! We better go!, Spence exclaimed.  
- Spence, if Cam's obsessed with Gwen, you're obsessed with school!, Zack laughed.  
- I'm not! It's just that we begin with science class! An if we're late once again, we'll get another detention, Mrs. Arlington warned us last week!, Spence reminded.  
- True! Two minutes left!, Cam exclaimed. Come on!  
They rushed towards the main entrance. The bell rang as they entered the science room.  
  
@@@  
  
Cam began to feel shakily as the bell announcing lunchtime rang. He went eating with Zack and Spence, outside, like everyday. Suddenly, he saw Gwen going towards them.  
- Hey, guys!, she said.  
Spence and Cam looked surprised. Usually, Gwen didn't eat with them.  
- Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I saw Gwen this morning in the hall and I invited her to come eat with us. You're ok with that?  
- Yeah, sure, why not?, Spence said.  
- Yeah, why not? She's our friend after all!, Cam said at his turn.  
He blushed slightly when Gwen sat right in front of him. Zack saw it and winked at him teasingly, like if he was saying: "I did it deliberately for you". As only answer, Cam glared at him. Zack stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
When the had finished eating, Spence took Zack by the arm and said:  
- Hey Zack, class restart in less than 20 minutes and we have to do our English homework!  
- Damn! Hurry up!, Zack exclaimed.  
- See ya later!, they said.   
They left Cam and Gwen alone at the table. "They owe me now! I know that they don't have English homework to do!, Cam thought. Ok, Cam, you go sit next to her and you tell her!". He got up ans sat down on the bench, next to Gwen. He took a deep breathe.   
- Gwen, can I talk to you for a minute?  
- Sure!, she replied.  
"Ok! I began, now I have to finish it!".  
- I have something really important to tell you…  
- What is it?  
- Gwen, I… I…  
- You what?  
Cam looked at the ground. He wasn't able to look at her. Then, he said it.  
- Gwen, I'm in love with you.  
Gwen didn't reply. The boy she loved just admitted his love for her and she wasn't able to speak! But Cam took it bad.  
- I knew that you probably doesn't feel the same, he said sadly. But I had to let it go out.  
He stood up.  
- I have something to do. See you later.  
Gwen wanted to tell him to wait that she loved him too, but she couldn't speak. Once Cam was out of sight, she buried her head in her arms and started crying. She had ruined all chances of relationship with Cam. 


	5. Part 4

When Cam entered the school, Zack and Spence immediately joined him.  
- And?, Zack asked excitedly.  
- What?, Cam asked.  
- With Gwen?, Spence asked at his turn.  
- Nothing!, Cam sighed.  
- WHAT?, Zack and Spence exclaimed.  
- I told her about how I feel, and she didn't even reply. I knew that she didn't feel the same!  
Suddenly, Zack had an idea that what had happened.  
- Cam, where was Gwen when you told her?, he asked.  
- At the table where we ate, he answered. Why?  
- I'll be right back, Zack only replied.  
Then he left the two stunned boys.   
- I hope that he's not going to hurt her or something like that, Cam said.  
- I don't think so. Zack is too kind to do a such thing, Spence replied.  
He was beginning to understand what Zack was thinking.  
- Come on, Cam, come with me. Class is starting in 5 minutes and Math class is at the other side of the school. We have to pick up our things now if we don't want to be late.  
- Fine, Cam sighed.  
He was totally heartbroken. He was thinking that if Gwen doesn't feel the same it'd be easy to get over it, but he was wrong. He was feeling a huge pain inside him. It reminded him a song he had hear few times:  
  
"Sun is shining, the rain comes in  
And I don't know what to do, Oh…  
I don't know where I'm going or where I've been cos my mind is hooked on you  
  
Words escape me and tears come down and day slowly turns to night  
And I think of all we could have been,  
I gave up the fight  
  
And you don't (You don't),  
Understand (Understand),  
Girl you make me all I am,  
But I'm starting to see, just how hard it can be, on my own  
And I'm sorry baby won't you come home?  
  
You said that we'd been defeated,  
But oh I am so addicted,  
Your love is all I need to get by  
  
You told me that you and I would always be true,  
But you lied  
And your'e not in love and I don't know why.  
No, I don't know why  
  
The days around me and years roll on  
And I still don't think it's right (Don't think it's right)  
And I have so much love to give,  
But I gave up the fight  
  
Now you don't (You don't),  
Understand (Understand),  
Girl you made me all I am,  
Now I started to see, just how hard it could be, on my own  
And I'm sorry baby won't you come home?  
  
You said that we'd been defeated,  
But oh I am so addicted,  
Your love is all I need to get by  
  
You told me that you and I would always be true,  
But you lied  
And you're not in love and I don't know why  
  
No I can't make it alone (I don't know why)  
And I can't be here without you in my life  
And so I ask you, why, you still deny?  
  
And you don't,  
Understand,  
Girl you made me all I am  
But I'm starting to see, just how hard it can be, on my own  
And I'm sorry baby won't you come home?  
  
You said that we'd been defeated,  
But oh I am so addicted,  
Your love is all I need to get by  
  
You told me that you and I would always be true,  
But you lied  
And you're not in love and I don't know why  
  
No, I don't know why,  
Just tell me why,  
Please tell me why"  
("You're not in love", by a1)  
  
The bell rang. Cam entered the Math class with Spence and sat at his desk in the back of the room. He tried to pay attention at the teacher and didn't remark that Zack and Gwen weren't in the class like they were supposed to be.  
  
@@@  
  
~At the same moment, outside the school~  
  
Zack walked rapidly to the table he had share with his friends few moments earlier. He saw Gwen, still sitting on her chair, her head in her arms. He sat next to her.  
- Gwen, what happened?, he asked softly.  
Gwen looked up. Her eyes were all red and puffy of crying.  
- I have all ruined!  
She started to cry again. Zack put an arm around her shoulders.  
- What do you mean?  
- I love Cam too, but when he told me his love, I couldn't talk! He took it bad. But it wasn't my fault! I wanted to tell him!  
Zack sighed. It seemed that he had to do something. He stood up.  
- Where are you going?, Gwen asked.  
- Back to the school. And you're coming with me.  
- But I can't! Have you seen my eyes?  
- Yeah. You have to wash them before go to class.  
He took Gwen's arm and they entered the school. Zack guided her to the washroom. Since Gwen was the only girl in the school, she had to use the boys' washroom. She washed her face.  
- Is it better?, she asked Zack, who was still standing next to her.  
Zack nodded.  
- Now, we're going to class. I'll try to arrange things with Cam after the course, he added.  
- Thanks, Zack, Gwen said.  
She hugged him. He returned the hug. And they left the room.  
  
@@@  
  
In the English class, Cam was sleeping, like about half of the students. Suddenly, the voice of the teacher, who had stopped his speech, awoke him.  
- Where were you?  
Cam looked up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Gwen and Zack were standing in front of the class.  
- We were at the other side of the town. I had to feed my rabbit, Zack lied. But it took more time than I thought.  
- It's ok for today, but next time, you'll get detention.  
- Ok, sir!  
They both sat at their desks, Gwen avoiding Cam's look. He fixed her back few minutes, then drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Spence passed a message to Zack, who was sit next to him.  
"You were outside with Gwen, huh?"  
Zack replied immediately.  
"Yes. I wanted to know really what happened between them both"  
"And what do she said?"  
Zack took a piece of paper in his binder and explained briefly.  
"Gwen's in love with Cam. Earlier, if she didn't reply, it's because she couldn't talk. She's very sad. When I came to see her, she was crying and her eyes were all puffy and red."  
"Oh. We have to do something!"  
"Sure! We'll talk about it after the period."  
"Ok!"  
Zack took Spence's latest reply, read it and put it in his pocket. Then he reported his attention to the teacher.  
  
Gwen was trying to listen to the teacher, but she was totally in another place. All she could think about was Cam. "I've really all ruined", she thought. "Maybe not", a voice in her head said. "Maybe you can have another chance". Suddenly, an idea grew in her head. She smiled inwardly. "Yeah", she thought, "that's a great plan".  
  
@@@  
  
Cam awoke with a start. The bell had just ring. Zack and Spence laughed. Cam wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Then he got up, took his books and followed his friends outside the room.  
- Cam, can I talk to you?, Gwen asked, coming behind them.  
- Sure, he said.   
Zack and Spence left them alone, but hid behind a locker to observe and hear them.  
- I have one thing to say to you, Cam, Gwen said.  
- And what is it?, Cam asked, having no clue of she wanted to tell him.  
- I'm sorry for what I'm going to do, she said to a confuse Cam.  
And she kissed him. Zack and Spence, behind their locker, shared a stunned look.  
- Why did you do that?, Cam asked when Gwen pulled away.  
- Because I wanted to do that. Earlier, I didn't say a word because I couldn't speak. When you told me that you were in love with me, it just stunned me! But if I had talked, you'll knew that I shared your feelings…  
- Are you talking seriously?  
- I'll never been so serious that now.  
Cam didn't reply. He just kissed her again, in front of everyone. Zack and Spence exited their hiding place.  
- Yeah! Everything's fine now!, Zack exclaimed.  
- Err… Cam? Gwen? Do you know that everyone's staring at you?, Spence said.  
They pulled away, embarrassed. Then they smiled to each other.  
- Hey, the lovers! Are you coming?, Zack asked.  
- Yeah!, Cam replied, taking Gwen's hand. 


	6. Part 5

The news of Cam and Gwen's relationship spread faster in the school. Soon, everyone knew it, including Vernon, who had a secret crush on Gwen. When he heard it, the poor guy felt like he had just been stabbed. But he got over it.   
  
Cam and Gwen were walking down the hallway, hand in hand, with Zack and Spence. They were talking about everything when Zack said:  
- Hey, you know what? There's a new girl in the school!  
- What?, Gwen asked.  
- Yeah… your father didn't tell you?  
- No…  
- Look, there she is…  
Gwen looked at the girl. She froze, stunned, and dropped Cam's hand.  
- Gwen, what's wrong, sweetie?, Cam asked.  
Gwen walked over to the girl. She tapped her shoulder.  
- Mandy?  
- Yeah…, the girl answered, turning to Gwen. Gwen!  
They fell in each other's arms, under the confused looks of Cam, Zack and Spence.  
- I missed you!, Mandy exclaimed.  
- And me, then!, Gwen replied.  
- Sorry, but… did we miss something?, Spence asked.  
- Oh... sorry, guys, Gwen said. Mandy, this is Spencer Sharpe, Zack Greenburg and my boyfriend, Cam Dunleavey, she added. Spence, Zack, Cam, this is Mandy, my twin sister.  
- Your what?, the boys exclaimed.  
- My twin sister, Gwen repeated.  
- You never tell us!, Cam said.  
- No? I was sure that I did!, Gwen replied.  
Cam looked at Spence. His mouth was wide open.  
- Spence, close your mouth, you're cleaning the floor and you'll eat some spiders, he whispered to his friend.  
- She's beautiful!, Spencer whispered back.  
- Maybe, Cam replied. But not as much as Gwen!  
- But, Gwen, she's not like you… I mean, physically!, Zack said.  
He was right. Seen by their exteriors, Mandy and Gwen hadn't nothing in common. Mandy's hair was blonde and her eyes were blue, and Gwen's hair and eyes were brown.  
- I know, Gwen replied. In fact, we're non-identical twins.  
- Yeah, Mandy agreed.  
She couldn't take her eyes off Spence, who was now looking at the ground. Gwen whispered to her:  
- Mandy, stop looking at Spence like that, you'r embarrassing him!  
Indeed, Spence's face was bright red. Cam went behing Gwen and, sliding his arms around her waist, said:  
- Look, it seems that we have a future couple here!  
Mandy blushed and Spence's face became more red.  
- Ok, we're stopping this. We're embarrassing them!, Gwen said.  
Both Mandy and Spence's faces returned to their original colors.  
- So, Mandy, why are you here?, Zack asked.  
- I'm doing a permanent visit to my dad and my sister, Mandy answered.  
- You mean that…, Gwen began.  
- I'm here to stay!, Mandy announced.  
- That's awesome!, Gwen said, hugging her sister.  
Spence seemed really glad of it. Gwen decided to help him a little bit.  
- Sis, it's been a long time since we haven't see each other. Tell me a bit about your life. Do you have a boyfriend.  
- No, Mandy replied. I'm single, but looking.  
Spence smiled inwardly.  
- And you, Gwen?, Mandy asked at her turn. Since how long are you with Cam?  
- Two months, Gwen replied, kissing her boyfriend.  
- Two beautiful months, Cam added.  
The bell rang at this moment.   
- What course do you have now?, Zack asked.  
- French class, Mandy replied, looking at the timetable that she had just picked out of her pocket.  
- That's the same as Spence!, Cam said. I'm that it'll be a pleasure for him to show you where the room is.  
- If it's ok with him, Mandy replied.  
- Sure!, Spence said. Come with me.  
- Bye, everyone!, Mandy said as they walked away.  
The three other walked in direction of their English room.  
- It's obvious that they have a crush on each other, Zack said.  
- Yeah. I just hope that they're not going to do like us, Gwen, Cam said.  
- What do you mean?, Gwen asked.  
- It took 6 months before we started to go out, Cam answered. And it almost ruined because of our attitudes.  
- Yeah, Gwen agreed. I'm going to talk to my sis tonight.  
- And maybe that Cam and I will be able to convince Spence to ask her out, Zack said.  
- Anyways, we have to go to the room now, before the bell ring.  
They entered the English room, waiting for the teacher to begin his speech. Five minutes after the ring of the bell, Gwen looked at her boyfriend over her shoulder. She smiled. He was sleeping again. 


	7. Part 6

*Two weeks later*  
  
- Spence, ask her out!  
Cam and Spence were at the sport field, outside the school.  
- Cam, I can't do it, Spence replied.  
- Why?  
- I'm scared!  
- Scared of what? Girls?  
Before Spence could reply, Zack arrived.  
- Zack, come 'ere, Cam said. Spence, stay here.  
The two boys walked slightly away.  
- Zack, we've got to do something. Spence likes Mandy, Mandy likes Spence, everybody know it but them!  
- Yeah, but what can we do?, Zack asked.  
- Dunno… We have to find arguments to convince Spence to ask Mandy out. I talked to Gwen about it yesterday and she said she's working on Mandy.  
- Great! Now, what if we…  
Zack turned around.  
- Where's Spence?  
- Great! We scared him!, Cam exclaimed.  
The bell rang before Zack could add anything and the boys ran to their Math class.  
  
@@@  
  
- C'mon, Mandy! We're in 2000's years now! Girls can ask boys out!  
Gwen and Mandy were in Mandy's room, after class.  
- I know, Mandy sighed. But… I can't! There's something inside me which seems to stop me to do it! I swear that I want to!  
- I give up! Mandy, nothing stop you to do it, YOU don't wanna do it! Fine! Do what you wanna do, I won't try anymore!  
With that, she stormed out the room.  
  
@@@  
  
*The next day*  
  
- Hey, guys, what are you doing tonight?, Cam asked.  
It was lunchtime. They were all at a table in the cafeteria.  
- Nothing!, they all replied.  
- What do you think about going to the movies?, Cam said.  
They all agreed.  
- Cool! Maybe we can go see "The New Guy", I heard that the movie is really great, he suggested.  
- Ok!, they replied.  
- Everything's great as long as I'm with you!, Gwen added.  
- Ooooooooh!, the others exclaimed as Cam leaned over to kiss her.  
- Get a room!, Spence and Mandy exclaimed together.  
As only answer, Cam gave them his middle finger up.  
  
@@@  
  
*Later, in the cinema*  
  
They were all watching the movie. Well, Cam and Gwen were more making out that watching it, but the others were.  
  
Cam had literally pushed everyone out the way to make Spence sit beside Mandy, which he succeeded.   
  
"I'll kill Cam right after we leave this cinema!", thought Spence, furious against his friend. Mandy was thinking exactly the same thing.  
  
@@@  
  
*After the movie*  
  
They all agreed to go to a park near the cinema, to watch the sunset. Mandy and Spence were walking before the others, who were whispering behind them.  
- I have a plan. When we arrive to the park, we say that we have things to do, and we vanish before they could say anything. Maybe something will finally happen between them!, Zack suggested.  
- Yeah, great idea, Gwen approved.   
- Yup. I just hope that this will work. I'm tired of listen to Spence complaining that he don't know what to do about his feelings for Mandy, Cam said.  
- C'mon, let's join them, or they will think that we're planning something, Zack said.  
  
They arrived to the park. They walked a bit, then Zack looked at his watch and said:  
- Oops! I have to come back home, I have to feed my neighbour's cat. Sorry, guys! Catch ya later!  
And he ran off.  
- I don't feel very well, Gwen complained. I think I ate too much popcorn.  
- I walk you home, Cam said. You two can stay here, I'll take care of her.  
- But…  
Too late. Cam and Gwen had already walked off.  
- Guess it's just us, now, Spence said.  
- Yup, Mandy replied.  
She leaned against the barrier that prevented people to fall in the lake few meters down. The barrier gave up. Mandy let out a scream. 


	8. Part 7

Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter! I know that you all want to know what will happen to Mandy, so I put the chappie as far as I finished it! And thanks for the lovely reviews!  
  
~Marie~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mandy screamed again when she began to fall. But suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up, back on the ground. She found herself in Spence's arms, shaking madly.  
- Shhhh…, he whispered, caressing her back. It's alright, it's alright.   
He hugged her tight until she stopped shaking.  
- Thanks, Mandy said, stepping out of his embrace. If you hadn't been here, I… I… I… could have died!  
She started to cry. Spence led her to a bench. Mandy cried in his arms, Spence stroking gently her hair.  
  
Mandy stopped crying. She sniffed, then pulled away and looked at Spence.  
- I wet your shirt, she laughed.  
Spence smiled.  
- It'll dry, he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking deep into Mandy's eyes.  
  
Their faces were a few millimetres away from each other. Suddenly, Mandy leaned forward and kissed Spence, who kissed her back. When they pulled away, Mandy blushed and stood up, without looking at Spence.  
- I'm sorry, she said. I shouldn't have done that.  
Spence seized her arm as she was about to walk off.  
- Stay, he said. I wanted to do that for a long time.  
Mandy turned back to face him.  
- Really?, she asked.  
Spence nodded, blushed and looked at his feet.  
- I have a crush on you since the first time we met.  
- Me too, Mandy admitted, turning red.  
They both sat in silence for a moment.  
- Mandy?, Spence asked.  
- Huh?  
- Can… can… can I kiss you?  
Mandy looked at him.  
- Sure!, she agreed.  
With that, Spence leaned over and captured her lips with his.  
  
@@@  
  
- You WHAT?, Gwen exclaimed.  
- I kissed Spence last night, Mandy repeated calmly.  
- What did he do?  
- He told me that he liked me since the day we met.  
- Really? SO, you are a couple now?  
Gwen was starting to get excited. Mandy shrugged.  
- Dunno. I suppose so.  
- You better talk to Spence 'bout that, Gwen advised.  
- Yup. Look, I've gotta go to the library. See ya later, ok?  
- K.  
Gwen left and Mandy went to Spence's locker. Luckily, he was alone.  
- Hi Spence!, she said.  
Spence started. He hadn't see her approaching.  
- Oh… hi.  
- Err… I wanted to talk to you about last night…  
- Yeah, me too. Wanna go outside?  
- K.  
She followed Spence outside, to his favorite place.  
- I'm always going here when I need to think, he explained.  
- Oh!  
- So…, they said together.  
- I talked to Gwen earlier, Mandy said. She asked me if…  
She stopped and started to blush.  
- If we were a couple. I answered honestly, I told her that I wasn't sure. She advised me to talk to ya. So, that's what I'm doin' right now…  
- I was wondering the same thing. I don't know for you, but this kiss...  
- These kisses, Mandy smiled.  
- …these kisses meant something for me.  
- They meant something for me too, Mandy said quietly.  
- For the question Gwen asked you, I just wanna say that if you wanna be my…  
Spence coughed.  
- …my… girlfriend, I would be very pleased and…  
- I'd love to!, Mandy exclaimed.  
- So, Gwen has her answer?, Spence asked.  
Mandy didn't say a word.  
- Mandy?, Spence said, waving a hand in front of her face.  
Without saying, Mandy grabbed Spence's hand and pulled him closer to her. Then, she kissed him passionately.  
  
When they pulled away, Spence took Mandy's hand.  
- Come, we'll tell the others.  
Mandy nodded and followed him inside the school. Zack, Cam and Gwen were at Zack's locker. Well, Cam and Gwen were making out beside Zack's locker and Zack was looking inside his locker. When they approached, Zack looked at them, blinked two or three times, then said:  
- Did I miss something?  
Gwen pulled away from Cam.  
- What?, Cam asked.  
The three of them looked at Spence and Mandy, who were still hand-locked.  
- What?, they both asked.  
- I think we all missed something, there!, Cam exclaimed.  
- Oh, that!, Mandy said, looking at Spence.  
- Since when the two of you are a couple?, Zack asked.  
- Since last night, Spence replied.  
- See, Zack, my plans always work!, Cam said.  
Spence and Mandy just looked at them, puzzled. 


	9. Part 8

Here's the 8th part! The story's almost finished, and a sequel is already planned. I'll start it immediately after I put the last chapter of 'Unexpected Love'.   
  
Luv and big hugs,   
Marie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the moment Spence and Mandy were together and happy, everything was fine. Well, until five months later…  
  
It was now June. Everyone at HHW was glad of it, they were tired of classes and teachers, not to mention that the school was extremely warm. That day, Zack wasn't at the place where their little group met before class.  
- Where's Zack?, Mandy asked.  
- I don't know!, Spence said, arriving. I just passed by his apartment to pick him up on my way to school, but his dad told me he was already off here.  
- Maybe at his locker?, Gwen suggested.  
They all headed for Zack's locker. Indeed, he was there, but not in a very good form.  
- Hey, Zack, what's going on?, Cam asked.  
Zack lifted his head up from the door of his locker. He had bags under his eyes and sadness was spread all over his face. Not to mention the tears glimmering in his eyes.  
- Sarah dumped me yesterday, he said in a weak voice.  
- What?, the others exclaimed.  
- Oh, Zack!, Gwen said gently, hugging him.   
Mandy also hugged him. When Zack stepped out of their embraces, he said:  
- That's not all. She dumped me for Vernon!   
- Vernon Manteuffel?  
- Yes, Vernon Manteuffel! You know others Vernon around?, Zack snapped at Spence.  
- Sorry!, Spence grumbled.  
- What a stupid girl! Wait… can you call it a girl?, Gwen exclaimed.  
She looked up at Zack.  
- I mean…  
- I know what you mean, Gwennie, and I agreed with you.  
- Don't call me Gwennie, Zack!, Gwen warned. Or…  
- Sorry, Zack said, even if he wasn't sorry at all.  
- Right…  
Cam was cut by Vernon, who had probably overheard their conversation.  
- Hey, Greenburg! I heard that you've been dumped! Poor you! You won't have a date for the graduation party! I'm luckier than you, I've got myself a date! Her name's Sarah…  
He continued under the dark glances Cam, Spence, Gwen and Mandy shot him.  
- Oh, I forgot! She's your ex, isn't she?  
- Go away, Vernon, Spence said, his voice low.  
- Wait, Sharpe, I'm not finished here. She told me that you didn't even wanted to kiss her, is that right, Greenb…  
Spence had heard enough. He jumped on Vernon, pinning him against the lockers.   
- Take back everything you just said 'bout Zack, he said through clenched teeth.  
Gwen and Mandy backed away, surprised by Spence's unexpected force, while Cam and Zack watched in amazement.   
- Hey, back off!, the Brookes brothers exclaimed, arriving on each side of Spence.  
- You… stay… outta… this… thing, Spence said.  
- Hey, don't need to bite my head off!, Tad said.  
- Yeah!, Todd echoed.  
Without warning, they each grabbed one of Spence's arms.   
- Get off me!, Spence shouted. I've got to teach a lesson to this jerk that you call a… boy!  
He struggled and the brothers went flying across the hall. By the time they hit the opposite wall, Spence was already punching Vernon on the floor.   
- Spence, stop!, Mandy screamed.  
Zack and Cam jumped on them, trying to get Spence away from Vernon.  
They finally succeed. Spence struggled in Cam's arms, but Cam was too strong. Vernon stood up, wiping his bleeding nose on his sleeve.  
- I'll get you, Sharpe! And sooner than you think!  
He left.  
- Can I let you go, now?, Cam asked Spence.  
Spence stopped struggling and nodded.  
- Good.  
- Bloody hell, Spence, what's wrong with you?, Gwen asked, approaching.  
- Nobody has the right to insult one of my friends!, Spence snapped.  
- Sorry for asking!, Gwen fired back.  
Spence ran a hand through his hair.   
- Sorry. I didn't mean to.  
- Apologies accepted, Gwen said.   
  
@@@  
  
- So, Zack, you will go at the graduation party without someone?, Gwen asked.  
They were walking to History class.   
- Yeah. Since my girlfriend dumped me and that I really want to go at this party…  
- Hey, I'm going to the movies with Cam and some friends of mine tonight. Do you want to join us?  
- I don't know…  
- Please! It'll take you mind of Sar… I mean that girl.   
- Ok!, Zack sighed. Hey, does 'friends of yours' means girls?, he asked, more interested this time.  
- Yup. Three girls: Marie, Tanya and Jen.   
- Are they pretty?  
- Zack!, Gwen asked, giggling.  
- What? Hey, it's my hormones speaking!  
- Well, you'll see by yourself. Meet us outside the cinema at 7 tonight.  
- Great!  
They entered the classroom and went to their respective places.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey, guess what! There's about 3 or 4 chapters left! Plz, review this story, cos no review=no story! And visit my TZF and a1 FF website: http://tzf-a1fanfictions.cjb.net or my TZF website: http://thezackfiles.cjb.net which is stil under construction but has few sections up and running! 


	10. Part 9

This is just a lil' message for all TZF fans that love writing: it's not because the show is over that you have to stop writing stories about it! Continue! All the stories already up in the section are very good, so please, all these authors continue writing your fics, and the others, start one! If anybody's interested in writing a fic with me, plz e-mail me at jakeslover2001@hotmail.com !   
  
Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews, I LOVE reviews (hehe)! shelby2155, I'm glad you like my story. In fact, I'm glad you all like my story, it makes me feel loved (lol). Anyways, here's the new chappy.  
  
Big hugs and loads of love (esp. to Jake Epstein! lol),  
Marie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Hey, Zackie!  
Zack whirled to see Cam and Gwen arriving with three other girls.  
- Don't call me Zackie, Cam!, he replied.  
- Hi to you too!, Gwen said.  
- Oh, Hi, Gwennie!  
Cam smacked Zack on the shoulder.   
- Don't call her Gwennie!  
- Guys, guys! We're not in kindergarten here! Zack, this is Marie, Tanya and Jen. Girls, this is Zack.  
- Hello!, the girls said together.  
- Hey!, Zack said.  
He find Marie really pretty with her shoulder-length blond hair and her bright blue eyes. And she wore a baby blue tank top with short a baby blue skirt. Cam elbowed him.  
- Zack, stop looking at her like that, you're embarrassing the poor girl!  
- Sorry, Zack whispered, but that girl's handsome!  
- Well, if Zack and Cam are finished with whispering, I guess we can enter the cinema, Gwen said.  
- Yep, Cam said.  
He and Gwen opened the lead, Gwen linking arms with her boyfriend. Zack was the last one to enter the place.  
- Which movie are we seeing?, Zack asked.  
- Well, I thought about "Mr. Deeds", Cam said. Everyone's okay with that?  
Everyone agreed, and they paid for their tickets. Then, after they all went to buy popcorn and beverages, they went to theatre number 14, where the movie was presented. Zack found himself sitting between Cam and Marie. The order was: Tanya, Gwen, Cam, Zack, Marie and Jen. Zack wanted to chat a bit to Marie, you know, to get to know her, but the lights turned off and the movie began.  
  
@@@  
  
After the movie, they decided to go to the pizzeria. Halfway through the meal, Marie got up and said,   
- I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few.  
Gwen stood up.  
- I'm coming with you, I need to go too.  
She shot a glance at Jen and Tanya.  
- Oh, I'll go too!, they said together.  
With that, the four of them left the table.  
  
@@@  
  
.::In the bathroom::.  
  
The four girls were washing their hands, when Gwen asked,  
- Marie, do you like Zack?  
Marie looked at Gwen, a slight blush on her cheeks, while Jen and Tanya watched them, drying their hands.  
- Why are you asking that?, she asked.  
- Oh, I just had an impression, Gwen replied.  
Marie took her time before answering, slowly drying her hands.  
- Yes, I do, a lot! But you guys promise not to tell him, or Cam, or anyone else, okay?  
Gwen, Jen and Tanya nodded.  
- Let's go, Jen said.  
They left the bathroom.  
  
@@@  
  
.::Back to the table::.  
  
When the girls left, Cam glanced over at Zack, who was playing with his slice of pizza.  
- Zack, you like Marie, don't you?  
Zack looked up, surprised by Cam's question.  
- Cam, I just broke-up with Sarah!  
- But you like Marie!  
- I… I… Cam!  
- Yes or no?  
- Yes I do!, Zack nearly shouted. I like Marie, okay?  
They heard giggles coming from behind them. They turned to see the girls standing there. Marie was looking to the floor, and Zack could see that her cheeks were flushing red. He felt his cheeks reddening as he looked down to the table. Cam broke into a wide grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you find this chappy? Review! Only three chapters left! Like I already said, a sequel is planned. The storylines are already written and it has even a title: 'Lies and Trust'. 


	11. Part 10

Hi guys! Already the 10th part! I hope you guys will like it as much as the previous chappies! Warning! This chapter is very long, it's the last chapter of the story! No, it's not the end! There's an Epilogue coming after!  
  
Luv and hugz,   
  
Marie   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they left the pizzeria, Zack looked at his watch.  
- Listen, guys, I'd like to stay, but I've got to be home in ten minutes, he told them.  
That was a lie; he still had an hour left before his curfew.  
- Okay, buddy!, Cam said. See ya!  
Cam knew Zack was lying, but he didn't say a word.  
  
@@@  
  
Zack walked in direction of his street. He decided to take a shortcut through the park. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him.  
- Zack, wait up!  
It was Marie. He stopped walking to let her catch up with him. "Why not?", he thought. She joined him and they walked in silence for a moment. Then, Marie found herself saying,  
- We should talk about… you know, about earlier.  
To her surprise, Zack replied,  
- Yeah, I think you're right.  
They sat on a bench.  
- We don't know each other very well, Zack said before she could say anything.  
- Maybe we should talk about ourselves a bit, Marie suggested.  
- Okay, well… I'm 13, I go to a boys-only school named Horace-Hyde-White - but we call it HHW -, I live with my father, Dan…  
They talked for a long time, until Zack looked at his watch and realized it was almost time for him to get home.  
- Well, it's been a nice chat, but now I really need to go home, he said.  
- Yeah, I better be going too, Marie said.  
They stood up.  
- Um… Zack, would you mind walking me home? I… don't exactly enjoy being alone in the dark…  
- No problem!, Zack said. Let's go!  
  
Soon, they arrived at Marie's house.  
- Well, we're here!, she said.  
They stood there for a moment, Zack wondering if he should kiss her or not. Suddenly, Marie grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
- See ya soon!, she whispered when they pulled away.  
Astounded, Zack raised a hand up to his lips as he watched her going into her house. Then, he slowly walked home, knowing his dad would be angry and waiting for him, but wishing he'd understand why he was late. It was only at this moment that Zack realized they hadn't talked about what had happened at the pizzeria at all, but he sensed they didn't need to.  
  
@@@  
  
- She WHAT?  
- She kissed me!, Zack told Cam and Spence, not still quite believing it himself.  
- And what did you do?, Cam asked.  
- Nothing, Cam replied.  
- NOTHING?, Spence repeated.  
- She kissed me, and then she left, Zack explained.  
It was lunchtime, the following day. Spence, Zack and Cam were walking on the ground around the school, Zack telling them what had happened the previous night.  
- You'll have to talk to her, Cam advised.  
- But when? I don't even have his phone number!, Zack replied.  
- I think that decision has been made for you, Spence said.  
In fact, Marie was walking towards them.  
- I… um… have to meet Mandy at cafeteria!, Spence lied, leaving.  
- And I've got homework to finish, Gwen's gonna help me!, Cam made up.  
He left at his turn, leaving Zack alone with Marie.  
- Hey, Zack said.  
- Hi, Marie said quietly.  
- We need to talk about last night, they said at the same time.  
Now, they were both smiling.   
- It was nice talking to last night, Zack said.  
- Same for me!, she replied.  
- Um…  
- Who's this nice lady?, Vernon Manteuffel said, arriving.  
- The name's Marie, and she's not interested!, Marie said.  
- Oh, playing hard to get!, Vernon exclaimed. I like independent women!  
- Back, off, Manteuffel!, Zack said.  
- And why should I?  
- 'Cause she's my girl, Vermin! And if you come near her once again, I'll ask Spence to beat you up like yesterday and this time, Cam and I will help! Besides, aren't you with Sarah?  
Vernon shot a glance in Zack's direction and walked off. Zack turned to Marie. She was smirking.  
- YOUR girl?  
- Well, it's the only thing I can say to keep Vernon Manteuffel from harassing girls… and…, Zack said.  
- And?, Marie asked.  
- Marie, I like you a lot…, Zack said quietly.  
- Zack, I like you too, Marie admitted.  
Zack took a deep breath in. "It's now or never", he thought.   
- Marie, would you be my girlfriend and would you do me honour to go with me at HHW's graduation party?  
- I'd love to!, she exclaimed.  
They hugged, then kissed.  
- Um, Zack, do you know where I can find Gwen? I've got something to ask her, Marie said when they pulled away.  
- Sure, she's probably with Cam, he replied. I'll show you, he added as he took her hand.  
  
@@@  
  
They found Gwen in the cafeteria with Cam, Spence and Mandy.  
- Hey guys!, Zack said, approaching.  
- Hey Zack, hey Marie!, Cam said, looking up. Are you two going out?, he asked when he noticed they were holding hands.  
They nodded, smiling.  
- Great!, Gwen said. I knew you two would end up together!  
- Um… Gwen, can I talk to you for a moment?, Marie asked.  
- Sure! See ya later, guys!, Gwen said, kissing Cam.  
Marie and Gwen left.  
- So, Zack, how all of it happened?, Mandy asked.   
Zack told his friends the whole story. When he finished, the girls were coming back.  
- I'll see what I can do, Gwen was saying. I'll talk to my dad tonight.  
- Okay, thanks!, Marie said.  
- So, it's seems that we all got dates for the party!, Cam said.  
  
@@@  
  
The party was great, they had a lot of fun. Even Vernon couldn't ruin their evening, as though he was trying to get Zack angry by showing off with Sarah at his arm.  
  
A week after, the party, on the last day of school, Zack was chatting with Gwen and Cam when Marie arrived clutching an envelope in her hand.  
- Hey guys!, she said.  
- Hey sweetie!, Zack said, kissing her. What are you doing here?  
- I need to give these inscription forms to the headmaster, she replied.  
- Wait, inscription forms?, Cam asked.  
- Yeah, I'm coming here next year!, Marie explained.  
- Awesome!, Zack said, hugging her.  
- Yeah, but I need to give out these forms!, Marie said. Where's the office?  
- I'll show you!, Gwen said, taking Marie's hand.  
- Awesome!, Zack repeated as they left.  
  
@@@  
  
Mandy ran towards Gwen and Marie, who were coming back from the office.  
- Girls, look at what I found in my locker!, she said, showing them a card. It's for the three of us!  
Gwen tool it and read out loud,  
- "Dears Gwen, Mandy and Marie, go to the park tonight at 8 pm. Then go to the east side of the lake. A surprise will be waiting for you".  
- It's not signed, Mandy said.  
- Shall we go?, Marie asked.  
- Yeah, let's see what's this surprise!, Gwen said.  
Marie nodded.  
- Okay!, Mandy agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, after the Epilogue, don't forget, there's the sequel, "Lies and Trust"! Its Prologue is already written and I'm writing the first chapter! 


	12. Epilogue

Finally! This is the last chapter! Hey, can you believe that it's actually the first story I write that I finish? It's the truth! Well, hope you liked the story and that you'll enjoy this last chapter. Also, the song I use in the chapter is called 'Unexpected love' and I wrote it.   
  
Oh, yeah, just wanna tell you to check out for the sequel, 'Lies and Trust', that's coming really soon!  
  
Loads of love,   
Marie   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Gwen, Mandy and Marie arrived at the park at 8 pm, like it was saying on the card.   
- I wonder that it's all about, Mandy said.   
- And WHO's behind it!, Marie said.   
They went to the east side of the lake, like asked. There, a magnificent view was waiting for them.   
- Wow!, Gwen murmured.   
A white blanket was spread on the grass and there were candles and flowers everywhere. A piece of paper was resting on a corner of the blanket. Mandy seized it.   
- "Well, girls, sit down and enjoy!", she read.   
They obeyed. Music started to play and three cloaked figures went out from behind a huge tree. They retired their cloaks as the taller of them started to sing, revealing the smiling faces of Zack, Cam and Spence.   
  
CAM: _ I love you   
Since the day I first saw you   
In spite of everything we came through (We came through)   
_   
SPENCE:_ I never thought   
That we would end up together   
But we both fought   
And now it's you and I forever (You and I forever) _   
  
Chorus: (A/N: Cam and Spence sing, Zack does the things in parenthesis)   
_~This is an unexpected love (Unexpected)   
You're an angel sent from above (From above)   
I love you with all my heart (I love you)   
I swear that never we'll be apart (Never… apart)~ _   
  
ZACK: _You're everything for me   
I just want you to see   
How much you mean to me   
You're the only one that can set me free (Set me free) _   
  
Chorus: (A/N: Zack and Spence sing, Cam does the things in parenthesis)   
_~This is an unexpected love (Unexpected)   
You're an angel sent from above (From above)   
I love you with all my heart (I love you)   
I swear that never we'll be apart (Never… apart)~ _   
  
ALL: _ Please be forever mine   
Before we run out of time   
Without you, my life wouldn't be the same _   
  
Chorus: (A/N: Cam and Zack sing, Spence does the things in parenthesis)   
~This is an unexpected love (Unexpected) You're an angel sent from above (From above) I love you with all my heart (I love you) I swear that never we'll be apart (Never… apart)~   
  
CAM: This is an unexpected love   
SPENCE: _You're an angel sent from above _   
ZACK: _I love you with all my heart_   
ALL: _I swear that never we'll be apart _   
  
When the song ended, the three girls were smiling through the tears running down their cheeks.   
- We wrote it last week, Cam said proudly.   
- Cam wrote the first verse, Spence the second and I wrote the third, Zack specified.   
- We wrote the chorus and the fourth verse together!, Spence said.   
  
Mandy was the first to move. She jumped in Spence's arms and kissed him passionately. The others looked at them surprised: Spence and Mandy weren't really into public displays of affection!   
  
Zack kneeled down in front of Marie and wiped her tears.   
- I love you, Marie, he whispered.   
- I love you too, Zack!, she whispered back, kissing him.   
  
Gwen remained silent, shocked. Cam sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.   
- Gwen?   
- Never someone has done something that sweet to me!, she finally managed to say.   
Cam kissed her forehead and hugged her.   
  
They all stayed for hours in the park, just enjoying themselves.   
  
In their opinion, the school year already behind them had been the best year of their lives. Each of them had found love. Cam couldn't be happier with Gwen, Spence had Mandy and Zack was happy with Marie. And a beautiful summer was coming up.   
  
They were ready to have the time of their lives.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Good ending, isn't it? Well, like I said b4, hope you enjoyed the story and that you'll read the sequel, 'Lies and Trust', that's currently in writing. Keep on reading and reviewing!   
  
Love,   
Marie, a.k.a jakeslover   
  



End file.
